


那天的雨下得很久

by Benzala



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 三人行, 口交, 脏话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benzala/pseuds/Benzala
Summary: 大家好好地，到了快出海的年龄17艾×17萨14路×17萨插入行为，大家都没什么羞耻心
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 13





	那天的雨下得很久

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好好地，到了快出海的年龄  
> 17艾×17萨  
> 14路×17萨  
> 插入行为，大家都没什么羞耻心

路飞进门时看到的就是这样一个场景，两个哥哥的嘴唇黏在一起，萨博用腿盘着艾斯的腰，整个人几乎挂在半跪的的艾斯身上，只有屁股被托住，可以看到艾斯的手指进出。  
小男孩有些呆掉。外面雨下得很大，夏季的雨，轰隆隆就泼下来，从山上回来时被淋了个透。水顺着路飞胳膊流下，顺着小腿肚流下，在木板地上洇成深色的一圈，像格格不入的象征和慌乱的保护。  
艾斯瞥了路飞一眼，很气馁一样又转过头去：“今天不是要和卡普进山的吗，路飞。”  
“都怪卡普的电话虫突然叫他回去啦！而且回来的路上还下了这么大的雨。当然就快快赶回来咯。”  
“啊，这样啊。”艾斯欲言又止，把萨博往怀里托了托。  
路飞走到床边，流了一路的水迹，“你们在干嘛？”他戳一下萨博的脑袋，萨博露出半个脸，眼神迷蒙又醉人。  
他们离开达旦后，自己搭的是个大通间，一张大床，洗澡的水盆，烧饭的炉灶什么的都在一起。这就很尴尬，因为艾斯不知道叫路飞往哪里去，外面又下着雨。  
萨博从晕乎乎里回过神来，示意艾斯放开自己。于是他整个光裸的胸膛暴露在路飞眼前。  
萨博很白，是他们三个里最白的一个，可能是常年都好好穿着衣服不见太阳的缘故。每次在河里戏水或者洗澡的时候，艾斯就会用嫌弃的语气说：“萨博，整天穿这么多热不热呀，麻烦死了你。”萨博只是带点狡黠地笑笑，朝艾斯眨眨眼，总是艾斯红着脸背过头去。路飞觉得两个哥哥中间好像有些什么秘密，可这感觉隐隐约约，像河水里游过他们脚边的一尾鱼，我们的小男孩当然不会去在乎。  
但现在他大概抓住那尾鱼了。  
萨博白花花的胸膛上遍布着红色的痕迹，尤其是脖颈处，锁骨处，还有很深的牙印，路飞能看出来是新的，刚盖上去不久。其实萨博还穿着衬衣，但在这样的情况下，似乎更成了带着戏谑的遮拦。  
“我们在干很舒服的事哦，路飞”萨博倚着艾斯的臂膀，回答路飞的问题。  
“为什么不带我？”有些生气。  
“唔，你太小啦。”萨博笑起来，不等路飞反驳，接着说：“但是今天我觉得可以教你了。”  
艾斯不敢置信：“喂，你认真的的吗。”  
男孩亲爱的哥哥吻在艾斯的耳垂上“有什么关系，我们不是也在他这个年纪开始的吗。”后半句声音小的近乎厮磨，路飞只能看到艾斯顿时涨红的脸。  
“随便你，疯子。”  
萨博笑得很开心，跟平时的笑容一样温暖。他对着不知所措的路飞张开怀。  
“路飞，过来。”

“首先，你进来时看到我和艾斯正在做的事，叫接吻。”  
他们三个人的床很大，路飞跪坐在靠里的位置，看着双臂搭在艾斯肩上的萨博对自己说。是很认真的样子，让他觉得萨博好像只是像平时一样教他识字。  
“苹果，apple——”  
萨博是三个人里最聪明的，萨博教的，一定不会错。  
路飞能清晰地看到艾斯用舌头舔舐着萨博地嘴唇，艾斯的舌头，萨博的嘴唇，都很红。然后艾斯开始咬，包住萨博的整片下唇，碾磨一般吮吸。但不多留恋，把舌头探进萨博的嘴里，从唇间的缝隙里可以看到纠缠的影子，两人的牙齿有时磕碰的一起，是很激烈的感觉。  
两个人都盯着对方，哪怕过近的距离根本无法聚焦。艾斯的眼神近乎凶狠，而萨博......萨博太过温顺了，路飞想萨博平常的蓝眼睛像大海，那现在就是汩汩的小溪。  
萨博揪住艾斯的头发把他扯开，他有些喘，艾斯一直都这样，像要把他撕碎。他整个下巴被流下的口水弄得亮晶晶的，嘴唇鲜红水润得像色素加多了的草莓果冻。  
“你太激烈了，艾斯。”无奈。  
艾斯不好意思地看了路飞一眼，又被萨博掰过头：“好好做！”  
这次很温柔。两人的舌头伸在外面，暴露在空气里纠缠，萨博用舌尖舔过艾斯的舌背，又乖乖地把艾斯拉进自己的口腔。没有牙齿磕碰的声音了，反之有萨博溢出的一点点呻吟。两人嘴唇分开后，艾斯没有停下，他吮去萨博蓝色眼睛上的水花，又向下轻柔地在少年扬起的脖颈上留下一串亲吻，在肩胛部吸出一点红色的吻痕。  
他们分开时，路飞觉得自己的衣服已经干了一半。  
萨博把路飞拉过来圈在他们中间，窝在艾斯的身上，面向他。  
“那么现在，路飞要自己试试了哦。”  
男孩眨了下眼睛。  
他亲爱的哥哥立刻贴上自己的嘴唇，橡胶体质的嘴唇光滑弹性，没有一点干燥的唇皮。萨博喟叹一声，用舌尖轻点齿关，示意路飞张嘴。  
小男孩第一反应是痒。萨博的舌在自己口腔里寻索，划过齿列，舌面，上颚。它是这个地方的新访者，好奇地探索，而路飞几乎要笑出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，萨博，好，好痒呀。”  
萨博无奈地和艾斯对视一眼，“一下就不痒了，路飞，等会会很舒服的。”  
“那萨博再来!”  
果然，相信萨博准没错。路飞觉得像踩在棉花糖上，口腔里的感官被无限放大，未经人事的舌似乎处处都是敏感点，一吸一卷，就把平时能闹得天翻地覆的小男孩力气都卸了个干净。萨博和路飞的手十指紧扣，热度从指尖传上来一直熨帖到心里。随着萨博越来越深入，路飞也不自觉地向下倾，头快要放到艾斯的腰上。  
好热，好闷，要不能呼吸了，但是萨博的舌头好舒服，手好温暖，不想放开萨博，想一直抱着萨博......  
察觉到弟弟迷蒙起来的眼神，萨博放开他。抬起路飞的手吻一下。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
路飞没有答话，而是以一种他们捕猎灰熊时的速度重新盖上萨博已经湿的不成样子的嘴。  
他含着哥哥的唇，气息全吹进萨博的口腔里。  
“我学会了，我也要萨博舒服！”  
路飞显然掌握了技巧，他吻得很深入，很激烈，简直和艾斯一个样。萨博无奈地想。要是能把这个劲头用在看书画海图上多好。  
他不自觉地环住路飞的腰，男孩的腰细瘦，拜橡胶果实所赐有着不可思议的弹性，手感相当好。  
萨博的手肘突然被人拉起，手指被包进一个温暖湿润的所在。他对这种感受并不陌生，艾斯在床上的一大乐趣是让他舔湿自己的手指然后做润滑。他还能记得有很多次，艾斯一边操他一边摩挲着他的手，舔他的耳朵伴着水声说，  
“除了你的眼睛，我最喜欢的就是你的手，不管干了什么都是白净样子。喂，你小子是不是偷用达旦的手霜啊。”  
然后幼稚鬼埋进他的颈窝：“萨博，以后我们出海后你戴手套好不好，这样我们每次再见时，我握住你的手，一直是现在的触感。”  
他总是骂艾斯神经病，偏执狂，男人要那么细白的手去当兔儿爷吗？  
但怎么说，萨博觉得现在这个场景都过于荒唐了。被比他小三岁的十四的弟弟压着强吻，而和自己同岁的兄弟在背后舔他的手指舔的不亦乐乎。而他能清晰地感受到他可爱的弟弟，已经硬了，下身不时顶他一下，像是一遍遍不经意的催促。  
艾斯更不必说，这货在路飞回来前就硬得像热铁一样了。  
得给这两个让人操心的解决一下。  
他推开路飞，移动到三人中间，日后练成龙之爪的手一下子就把两个人的裤子扒下来，两根挺勃的阴茎弹出来，一根大的红黑狰狞，一根小点的几乎是可爱的粉色。  
“干嘛！”  
艾斯惊叫，虽然兄弟三人没少坦诚相见，但在这种情况下也太过暧昧了一点。萨博对艾斯这点心思嗤之以鼻，靠，以为现在最兴奋的是谁啊！  
路飞倒是没什么反应，只是有点疑惑地歪着头看着艾斯的东西，好大......艾斯为什么会变的这么大，虽然自己也变大了一点啦......  
“路飞，现在是下一个步骤。”  
萨博两只手分别握住两根阴茎，只是粗暴地上下套弄，间或揉捏几下囊袋。这种刺激对于艾斯还不够，但对于路飞只能说是绰绰有余。少年的脸很快变得像达旦的红裙子，咬住自己的手指，但呻吟还是一声声露出来。  
“唔唔，萨博，好奇怪......啊，萨博，萨博......”  
萨博心说奇怪就对了，如果他没记错的话，路飞还没有梦遗过，收到这样的刺激，这种反应才是正常的。  
不过这小子还挺持久，竟然还没射。萨博笑笑，叫艾斯和路飞靠近一点，再近一点。把两根拢到一起，两只手并拢揉搓。这刺激实在太过巨大，萨博能感到艾斯的呼吸明显粗重了一些，而路飞简直就要受不了了，想要凑上来吻他。  
萨博摇头，在路飞有些委屈的目光中，俯下身子含住两根兄弟的东西。  
“操。”这是艾斯。  
“萨博，那里是尿尿的地方，好脏的。”这是路飞。  
他没有回答，只是尽量把两根抵在一起的阴茎往嘴里送，但只能堪堪包住两个头部的三分之一，舌头不停刺激着两根阴茎的尿口，越来越多的津液从口里溢出来，跟他嘴里不能咽下的唾液一起，滴到套弄着吃不下的柱身的手上，那被体液濡湿的手抚过每一条隆起的肉筋。留给艾萨和路飞的只是一个上下耸动的金色脑袋。  
路飞快要晕了，仰着头大口喘气，不是每一个人的初体验都是这么刺激。而艾斯紧紧盯着萨博的脑袋，想象着他可爱的，从十四岁就被他操透的兄弟，他的蓝眼睛，现在是不是已经汪成了一滩水？眼眶肯定已经红了，有泪盈在那里，等着他待会把它吮掉。啊，他的发已经湿了，有汗，也有之前路飞沾上的水。一缕缕的，粘在他的额头上。比起小时候，萨博现在的头发算是长了，刘海总是搭下来，遮住眉毛，风一吹，像金色的麦浪。  
艾斯感到和他贴在一起的小路飞一阵颤动，他射了。  
小男孩第一次的量并不大，但是很浓。白色的浊液从萨博没来得包住的嘴里漏出来，顺着路飞和艾斯两个人的柱身流下去。虽然两个人仍还硬着，但是萨博没有再继续口交，他张开嘴，嘴角和舌面上都着路飞的初精。眼睛弯弯，确认路飞看清楚后，把他弟弟的东西全咽了下去，末了还似意犹未尽一样用手指拭掉唇角上的，送进嘴里吮干净。  
“路飞，好浓。”  
他尾音未尽便贴上路飞微张的嘴，在他的口里扫荡一圈，很快退出来。  
“尝到自己的味道了吗。”  
“嗯，嗯......不好吃，没有肉好吃。”男孩对于这些还全无概念，并不觉得萨博对他做的是多羞耻的事，只知道好舒服，萨博含着自己的时候，射出这些东西的时候，好舒服，舒服得要死掉。  
艾斯坐不住了，他扯过萨博，压在萨博的耳边说，  
“给自己14岁的弟弟口交真的让你很兴奋是吗，浪货？”  
最后两个字艾斯是咬住萨博的耳廓厮磨出来的，他真的有些生气了。  
萨博任着艾斯蹂躏他的耳朵，也不戳穿他狭隘的小心思。他抓住自己衬衫的一角扫着艾斯越发粗硬的阴茎的龟头，看着津液把自己的衣角濡湿。在艾斯舔进他的耳道时，敏感带被侵犯的快感让他没有按捺住呻吟出了声，立刻感到手上的东西又涨了一分。  
完了，过火了，等会受罪的还是自己。萨博有些欲哭无泪地想。  
他调整自己的姿势，把屁股放到艾斯地胯间，感受到股缝间勃发的热度，他想快点结束，有点饿了。  
“别废话了，操进来艾斯，我知道就算我再给你口你也射不出来。”  
妈的，浪货，他是怎么变成这样的。  
但是艾斯还是保持住了理智，仍用手指给萨博的穴再扩张了一下，因为在路飞进来之前他们就是在做这件事，虽然经过一番折腾，穴口已经紧了一些，但总体还是方便许多。  
看着抽出来的手指上萨博留下的津液，艾斯把它抹到萨博的乳头，感受着它的挺立，想象着它的鲜红，就着这种他跪坐在床上，萨博坐在他腿上的高难度姿势，一鼓作气插了进去。  
“啊——”  
虽然不能说准备不足，但是萨博的眼泪还是一下子流了下来。这种姿势因为插得太深，每次做完自己都会筋疲力尽，而且要注意着路飞的情况，饶是他们也很少用，已经很久没用过了。  
萨博的一声惊叫使路飞回过神来，他看到萨博的眼泪，有些慌乱。  
“萨博怎么了，不舒服吗？”小男孩擦去萨博脸上的泪珠，还有新的流下来，索性舔上萨博的眼睛，吮去还盈在眼眶里的那些。  
喂喂，艾斯有些不满，原本是他准备那么做的，应该说不愧是兄弟吗，在床上的手段都如此心有灵犀。  
下身被穿刺着，全身的敏感度都提升了一个档次，加上对象是自己的弟弟的这一强烈心理刺激，萨博一直挺立着同样没能释放的阴茎跳动了一下，而这跳动被路飞捕捉到了。  
啊，原来萨博也一直硬着。但是他只是一直帮着他和艾斯，都没帮自己弄弄，路飞简直觉得不好意思了，从小被教导要礼尚往来的男孩弯下腰，学着萨博，把他的阴茎含了进去。  
为一根口交自然是要比两根容易得多，加上橡胶体质的天赋异禀，路飞简直就是深喉的天才，这一下就快把萨博的阴茎含到了底。  
萨博感到自己的东西被包裹在如此高热湿润的口腔里，有路飞的舌头在柱身上艰难而生涩地运动，龟头抵在路飞因为反射不停收缩地喉头上。背后的艾斯轻车熟路地在自己的敏感点上碾磨，而且每次都把他吊着最后一点，似乎是为了报复，一改平时大开大合的疯狂模样。而他的左乳，艾斯的手这个在大力折磨着它，指甲在乳缝搜刮，在乳晕打转，拉住他的乳尖恶意地拉扯，它能想象那个可怜的小东西，肯定已经可怜的肿了起来，他未来得有几天得贴着乳头创可贴了。  
萨博想要呻吟，想要让艾斯快点，别这样磨磨蹭蹭的，但他说不出来。艾斯的右手四指在他的嘴里翻搅，让他只能发出一声声意义不明的呜咽，唾液顺着他的嘴角流下来，滴到他的胸上，带来一点粘腻和凉意。  
就在萨博觉得自己快到了的时候，艾斯突然退了出来，他用沾满他唾液的手戳了戳路飞的脑袋。  
“换个姿势。”

艾斯抱着萨博躺平，萨博背靠着艾斯，几乎是整个体重压在艾斯身上。艾斯马上把自己的阴茎重新插进萨博的后穴，喟叹一声“还是这样方便。”  
路飞思索了一下，跨到萨博身上，把光裸的屁股对着萨博，又含住萨博的阴茎。  
萨博快要无语了，这两个人明明是亲兄弟吧！性启蒙都这么早而且到床上一个疯过一个！  
有什么办法呢，自己的孽果还是要自己吞。  
他抓住在眼前晃悠的路飞半勃的阴茎，放进嘴里，于是全身上下又是被填满的感觉。  
“哈，你们说......这世上还有像我们一样的兄弟吗？萨博你他妈被我操成了浪货，你们两个还在我插着你的时候互相为对方口交。”  
艾斯喘着粗气的声音中有一丝迷茫。  
萨博突然觉得很生气，他知道艾斯一直是个喜欢给自己铐上很多枷锁的人。罗杰的儿子也好，成为海贼出海也好，艾斯觉得前者束缚了他，后者能给他自由。但萨博明白的，这两者对于艾斯的束缚是同等的，是艾斯自己一直都不让自己自由。那些枷锁铐得那么久，那么牢，以至于他都忘记可以解开它了。萨博也知道，艾斯一辈子都冲不破这些枷锁。但这是他的人生，他左右不了也不应该去左右。  
他生气，是因为艾斯现在也要给他套上枷锁了，给他们三个，套上名为兄弟秩序的枷锁。

萨博说：“路飞，后面我要教你最后的一步，真正的做爱。”  
他把自己手指舔湿，在路飞看起来稚嫩非常的洞口附近打转，弄得路飞咯咯笑起来：“萨博你干什么，哈哈哈哈好痒。”  
他一下子扣进一个指节，路飞的腰以应激的速度挺起一道弧线，像天鹅引颈。  
“唔，唔！萨博你在干嘛？好奇怪。”其实路飞并不觉得痛，橡胶的身体让他可以比别人想象中承受更多，小男孩只是单纯觉得有些奇怪，萨博，这样的萨博和平时不太一样。  
萨博没有回答，他在路飞的穴道中前进，穴壁的褶皱有超乎寻常的弹性，箍着他的手指看似很紧，但不管是抠挖还是屈伸都可以很好地被包容。  
萨博很快加进第二根，第三根。他闭着眼睛，含着弟弟的阴茎，手指在男孩未经人事的后穴探索。屁股里艾斯的阴茎抽插着，路飞虽然觉得很奇怪，但仍好好舔着他的东西，双手抱着他，舌头从囊部一路上移到龟头，小口小口地吮吸，再一下子进到喉咙。  
萨博很快找到了路飞的点，他按着那块嫩肉，感到后穴猛地缩紧，连带着含着他阴茎的喉口也痉挛了一下，他差点就这样射出来。  
“好奇怪，好舒服......萨博，那是什么，啊，萨博，再多一点。哥哥......哥哥！”  
萨博顺从地开始用手指大力抽插起来，三根手指全部拿出，再送进最深处，一下一下，都撞到路飞的g点。没有进去的两根手指打在男孩的橡胶屁股上，激起一层层肉浪。  
路飞早已经忘了萨博的阴茎了，他恍惚地趴在萨博的胯间，承受着前后被同时进攻地快感。  
“萨博，太舒服了，哈，哈，艾斯对萨博，也是做这样事吗？”  
艾斯一直没有说话，但萨博能感到他的兴奋，拍打在他耳边的吐息越来越炽热，艾斯咬住他脖颈上的一块肉吮起来。  
“啊——”  
随着路飞的一声淫叫，他的弟弟今天第二次射到了他的嘴里。  
驾轻就熟地吞进去，萨博拍拍小男孩地屁股叫他起身，路飞需要缓缓。  
萨博起身，坐到艾斯地阴茎上，开始自己动起来。握住艾斯地阴茎，调整最合适的角度，一下子坐进去，插到自己最深的地方。  
“嗯，哈。”  
萨博的呻吟比路飞隐秘的多，却也惑人得多。他把艾斯的手放到自己的腰上，意思是要他帮助自己动作。  
“怎么，操完自己的弟弟，就他妈渴成这样？”  
萨博用通红的眼睛瞪了艾斯一眼，摸上自己的乳头和挺立的阴茎，一边运动着自己的屁股一边抚慰自己。  
艾斯骂了一句，抓住萨博的腰帮助他起身，又往下放，萨博坐下来时，他就把自己的阴茎往上顶，这样进的很深，几乎是他们从来没有进去过的深度。  
萨博要哭出来了，他已经找不到自己的身体，自己的魂灵，只有和艾斯相连的地方，艾斯放在他身上的手，都烫的像烙铁一样吓人。他想自己的肚皮被顶起来了吗？顶成艾斯阴茎的形状。  
他俯下来，趴在艾斯的身上，找到他的嘴唇，像小猫一样舔舐着他有些干燥的唇缝，哽咽着说  
“艾斯，操我，把我操成你的形状。”  
“插进来，嗯，嗯！再多一点。”  
他知道艾斯最喜欢听他这样说，他也喜欢，在两个人的喜欢下，羞耻根本不算什么。  
艾斯感受到他的的男孩，抱着他，他的唇舌，他的后穴，他的压在他胯间的勃发的阴茎。这个第一个向他伸出手的男孩，对他这个罗杰的孩子。他的小贵族，他的金色的头发，蓝眼睛......麦浪，和大海，构成了一整个避难所和天堂。  
他能听到路飞在一旁的呼气声，他们的弟弟仿佛没有聚焦一样看着这里，又仿佛只是穿过他正在交媾的哥哥，去看窗外的雨。  
他突然流泪了，然后射进了萨博的身体里。  
萨博几乎是跟他一起射的，长久以来的床伴关系让他们的身体形成了高度的契合。但仍让艾斯的阴茎留在自己的身体里没有出去。  
他看到艾斯突如其来的眼泪，把他挡住自己眼睛的手轻轻拿去，温柔地舔去。  
外面在下雨，艾斯的心里也是雨。萨博觉得很无奈，他知道自己对于艾斯无能为力，他帮不了他，也许这个世界上没有人能帮得了他。但他有时还是很难过，比如现在。  
“萨博，你和艾斯做的事，也和我做好吗？”  
路飞突然凑过来，瞪大着眼在他和萨博之间游移。可能是看了艾斯和萨博做爱的关系，男孩的阴茎又颤颤巍巍立了起来。他心里满满都是好奇，以及一点点小小的隐秘愿望，刚刚那个样子的萨博好好看，他想再看到那样好看的萨博。  
难道每个刚开荤的男生经历都这么好吗?萨博回想起他和艾斯的第一次，不知轻重，昏天黑地。  
他看了看艾斯，男人没什么表情。  
于是他从艾斯的阴茎上退出来，龟头离开肉体发出啵的一声，大概还有一点白色的浊液顺着大腿流下来。  
他跪伏在床上，双手掰开自己的屁股，露出熟透的被使用过度的后穴，水色在那里腻成一片，扭头笑着看着路飞。  
“直接进来吧，路飞。”  
男孩毫无技巧，真的直接就撞了进来。幸好后穴刚刚被用过，还是张开的样子，加上路飞的尺寸和艾斯还是有一段差距，所以虽然突然，但也不算吃力。  
正处于不应期的身体敏感异常，单纯的撞击所造成的摩擦快感也被放大，萨博很快感到自己的阴茎挺立起来。  
啊，想看看他的弟弟啊。  
萨博转身，引着路飞的阴茎在他身体里转动了一圈，但竟然没有滑出去。  
他在路飞的身下，看着男孩通红的脸庞，眼皮有些无力地搭着。双腿圈住少年劲瘦的腰，环住路飞的脖子，把人往前一拉，使横冲直撞的阴茎进的更深。  
“路飞，别心急，往上一点，对，顶那里。”  
男孩顺从地往上一顶，正中红心，恰达好处。萨博几乎就要这样射出来。  
“哈，哈嗯......没错路飞，记住那个地方，我会很舒服。”  
路飞依言往上面冲撞，虽然还是生涩的要命，不像艾斯一样会去碾磨，恶意地不去安慰他。但这种生涩让萨博非常怀念。他吻着路飞的耳朵，咬他小小的耳垂，说好棒，快一点，再快一点。  
艾斯在一旁看着，阴茎早就硬了起来。萨博注意到他有些发青的脸色，伸手拉他过来，把他的阴茎握在手里。  
“要一起来吗？”  
“哈？”艾斯没太理解萨博的意思。  
“我说，一起，进来。”萨博用眼神示意自己的后穴。  
艾斯知道萨博是认真的，他撩开挡住萨博眼睛的头发，盯着他的眼睛。  
“去你妈的。”  
哈哈哈，萨博笑出了声。他知道艾斯不会同意的，他不希望看到自己受伤。  
于是他退而求其次，把艾斯的阴茎舔湿，开始为他口交。  
路飞是最先射的，在萨博肠壁的一阵收缩下，把自己的东西送进了萨博的身体深处。脱力的小男孩把头埋进萨博的颈窝，几乎睡去。  
最后他和艾斯的问题是两人用69为对方口出来的，萨博问艾斯要不要再插进来来一次，也遭到了拒绝。  
萨博觉得自己的嘴里，全身上下都是精液的味道，像一块被标记的领地，也像一个被拥护者以激烈的方式宣布效忠的国王。  
他看着窗外仍在下着的雨，这场下雨似乎太持久了些。  
他说：“艾斯，我饿了，今晚吃大棒肉吧。”


End file.
